


Time after time

by SamanthaM_M



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi remembers time he spent with Tenzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time after time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingDragon/gifts).



> Not beta-read, so sorry for mistakes  
> Dedicated to all my beautiful KakaYama shippers out there

Kakashi looked outside the window and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn´t help it, but he was losing his concentration and fast so. He was supposed to fill out mission orders, one of his many duties as Hokage, but his mind was wandering somewhere else.

 

_Dark eyes lined with thick eyelashes, so full of hope and innocence, looking at him longingly. Parted lips, so delicate and kissable, he simply couldn´t resist. He forced himself not to think about that face and lips as he continued to braid the younger´s boy long hair._

_“Thank you, senpai. It´s better like this.” Tenz_ _ō_ _smiled so bright, it almost knocked Kakashi off his feet._

_***_

_Soft, long hair, so silky and shiny. Kakashi remembered the texture, how it felt sliding in his fingers when he touched them. He remembered those broad shoulders and eager palms moving over his chest, when they pressed closed together at dark, dark night to seek warm in each other´s body._

_“This mission is significant, so try to get as much sleep as you can, okay?”_

_Tenz_ _ō murmured something in his slumber and Kakashi once again tried to persuade himself he whispered into boy´s ear because he had to, not because he wanted to inhale his smell once more before falling asleep._

_***_

_Firm and indifferent. Those were the reactions of perfectly trained shinobi and that´s exactly how Tenz_ _ō looked when Kakashi told him about his decision to leave ANBU. Of course, he was going to miss his beloved captain, but he wasn´t meant to show his emotions. Not back then, not now, not ever. So they said their goodbyes, shook their hands and parted._ _Tenz_ _ō walked away, his head held straight and high and he had no idea into how many pieces Kakashi´s heart splintered in that moment._

Kakashi shook his head. He needed to go back to present, but he couldn´t stop thinking about that bright young man. He hasn´t seen Tenzō since they returned to Konoha. Kakashi had too many obligations and since Danzo was dead, Tenzō, as senior ANBU captain, took over Root division. In the mayhem of the war´s aftermath they just didn´t catch up. Kakashi longed to see his kouhai again. He wanted to say he was sorry, to hold his hand, to kiss him, until Tenzō understood everything was alright. But he didn´t seem to find the guts to do it. So he just sighed at the pile of papers waiting for his approval and moved back to his work. Maybe tomorrow, he thought. 


End file.
